celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Eye
A veteran bounty hunter, Red Eye has worked her way up from a simple fighter pilot into captaining her own mothership. Professional yet ruthless, there's very little Red Eye won't do for a good sum of cash. With her veritable arsenal of lasers and ships, Red Eye has little trouble against anything short of space zombies. Red Eye is an original character from Space Pirates and Zombies. She was approved on February 19, 2014. Background Red Eye had a real name, but she decided it was stupid when an interesting accident occurred involving an irritated eye, cameras, and the rather intrusive social media of the future. From there, she decided that Red Eye sounded like a rather terrifying and unique name. She seemed perfectly suited for a teaching job when she was younger, up until the aforementioned incident happened and she got no end of grief for it. Plans changed, and Red Eye decided to enlist in the military as soon as she could. She would show those jerks just who, exactly, was the one to be feared around here. Military was no fun. She was not allowed to terrorize anyone, capture and control anything independently, or even sneak food out and sell it to the highest bidder. The only notable things that happened were her befriending a Dr. Seymour Bryant, her current science officer, and taking a small ship with aforementioned doctor and escaping to become a bounty hunter. Bounty hunting was a lot more fun. When you were officially sanctioned to shoot up someone's dumb ass because they had a price on it, it was not hard to become notable for your appearance. The Dart she had stolen was replaced with a Wasp as soon as possible, and for a year, her expert piloting with the Wasp combined with its superior firepower relative to its size made her far more dangerous than bounty hunters piloting ships twice as big. She did not mind any contract, and took it regardless of the pay or the danger or the details. Her ridiculous efficiency got to the point where other bounty hunters were offering to work with her just so they could get a cut. Slowly, she began to build up a small band. The universe was a big place, and while there was plenty of work in her home sector, there was even more work out in the myriad other sectors. Once Red Eye started to move around with her new band in tow, her profits began to skyrocket. She would enter a sector, immediately clear out all outstanding contracts with her crew, then leave for a new sector. It was dangerous - with more people, there was always a chance some of her allies would get gunned down. It wasn't her getting shot down, though, so what did she care? More money for her. Bounty hunters would keep trying to join up with Red Eye, to the point where she had to start developing a screening system to keep profits high. Enter one Marcus Anders, Red Eye's current crew officer, who stepped up and immediately outlined ideal parameters for new hires. Red Eye's profits still continued to grow... ...but there was one part of the universe she had not visited. Getting into the centermost sectors required a Titan Beam, which was far too large and consumed far too much power for any regular ship, even the largest, to fire. It would take a truly massive mothership to heft the weapon and fire it. So she bought one. As captain of the Beholder, with Dr. Bryant and Anders as her chief officers, Red Eye felt more in power than ever before. Her current flunkies were used as the templates for her ship's cloned goons, and blueprints for all their used ships were downloaded into the database for easy reconstruction. With all of this in hand, Red Eye made the jump into the centermost sectors. She was almost immediately caught up in the zombie attack. With every human working as one man against the threat of incoming zombies, Red Eye had to settle for getting bounties on the undead, which she found to be a much more challenging opponent. Losses were suffered, and were it not for the Beholder's capacity to reconstruct destroyed ships, she would have been overwhelmed. Still, she kept at it, turning even more of a profit. And then she made one last jump into a damaged warpgate. Involvement Red Eye's entrance into the multiverse ran afoul of zombies that promptly forced an emergency warp. The warp tore up the Beholder, only barely staying operational. All other ships were destroyed trying to buy time to escape. Since then, Red Eye has tried to climb back up, hunting for work and trying to make some allies. Being the enterprising woman that she is, Red Eye has so far made allies with Kokonoe and put together a small team to tackle a pirate extermination mission she picked up. Hardly being content with that, however, Red Eye is still searching for ways to turn a profit and use those funds to rebuild her former power. The wormhole, in particular, holds her interest... Powers and Capabilities Red Eye herself is not terribly remarkable. She is an able tactician, although not the best, and is a good shot, although not the best. More remarkable is the Beholder, a massive mothership capable of serving as a heavily-armed and armored carrier. It has multiple hangars to produce other ships, a cloning bay to clone goons to pilot those ships, several tractor beams to pull in stray resources and shuttles, and a science bay to research new technology and upgrade current technology. The Beholder is also armed with two large laser turrets and four smaller laser turrets, capable of punching through shields and easily searing flesh. At its former peak, the Beholder also wielded the Titan Beam, an impressively large weapon that, in addition to being required to jump to farther gates, disintegrated any hapless ship that remained in it for more than a second. Even after the drain, the Beholder's innate versatility makes it a very useful craft. Followers Dr. Seymour Bryant and Marcus Anders Red Eye's science officer and crew officer, respectively. Picked up at varying points of her career, the two have served her effectively and faithfully. Often at odds with each other due to Dr. Bryant's rather cold, logical viewpoint contrasting off of Anders' emotionally charged reactions, they are nevertheless essential to Red Eye's continued operation as a competent and competitive bounty hunter. Trivia *Red Eye really really hates zombies. *Red Eye really really likes lasers. External links * Red Eye's application * Storage Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters